All for Inception
by Satsue Chan
Summary: A HetaliaXInception Crossover. Lukas Bondevik must extract the dark secrets from the Russian, Ivan Braginsky. But in order to obtain this information, he must travel into a dream and face death all while holding onto reality. What is the difference between reality and dreams?


**A short fic based off the movie Inception that I watched a few days ago. The plot of that movie sparked a small idea and I felt the need to write it down. I doubt I'll continue it and if I do it'll be a really long time before I'd update since this was originally supposed to end here. Ah. Well. I hope you enjoy. A small bit DenNor at the end because I thought it fit. I warn you now, if you haven't watched Inception, you probably won't understand what's going on.**

**Hetalia and Inception does not belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Satsue**

* * *

_I didn't build this world._  
The very first sentence that entered Lukas' thoughts surged forward as he blinked, no recollection of coming to the bar where he currently sat at, his hands folded on the recently polished surface, a glass of dark alcohol before him, untouched.  
He knew his place in this landscape though and simply turned, scanning the crowded bar for one man, a Russian by the name Ivan. He zeroed in on a tall man with an oversized coat and pale blonde- almost white- short hair and reached for a small pistol concealed within his jacket, his slender fingers twitching on the trigger with anticipation. He could take him out with one shot, after all he had perfect aim, but that was not the goal of this mission to assassinate the Russian, the gun in his jacket was merely to intimidate him and gather his secrets- the true objective of the entire plan. Swallowing, he stood silently and began to weave through the many tables and chairs, pushing past the hoard of people, before feeling a light touch on his shoulder. Stopping dead in the middle of the bar, he narrowed his eyes, trying to identify the person behind him. He breathed lightly under breath almost inaudible to anyone except the person who dare intrude on his mission, "Who are you?"  
"Shut up Lukas, stop being so paranoid, it's only me." He recognized that voice, the soft-spoken and smooth tone of his younger brother, Emil.  
"Did you design this one?" Lukas murmured without looking back, only staring forward with his hand still tense and wrapped around the gun's trigger.  
"No." Emil stated, his voice dropped to a low whisper, recoiling his hand from Lukas' shoulder.  
"Fine."  
With that, Lukas began to move forward once more, his eyes trained on the target before him, unconsciously recognizing his brother's swift movements behind him.  
Coming up behind the Russian as quietly as possible, he quickly unsheathed the gun from his thin jacket, pushing the end of it into Ivan's spine and sucking in a deep breath. A short click resounded through Lukas' conscious, all other noises of the people around him deaf to his thoughts. "Don't move." He warned, deadly poison dripping off each sharp word he hissed as he shoved the gun once more into Ivan's spine. "Let me know your secrets Mr. Braginsky."  
"I don't think that'll be of the importance to you." The Russian's voice was thick with a lingering threat as he quickly waved his hand to summon a dozen men dressed highly, each with a lethal weapon in hand.  
"Damn it." Lukas swore under breath, his hand unwavering as he kept the gun in place at the back of the Russian, his eyes flicking back an forth between the men.  
"We know you have Tino."  
"Do you have a death wish Mr. Bondevik?" The Russian's words hit Lukas like a brick, before he recoered, spitting back, "Do you remember how you got here, Ivan? That's right." The Russian froze, and for a moment, a victorious look crossed Lukas' face. Checkmate.  
"Fire." The Russian smirked, his words sending a short cold shiver down Lukas' spine before all hell broke loose.  
Emil dove in, quickly taking out many faces neither of the two could place a name on with his twin pistols, the men probably just Ivan's lackeys that should have been disposed of a long time ago. Lukas swerved to avoid a few bullets, fleeing the scene and trying to follow the quickly escaping Russian. He left Emil behind knowing he'd be okay on his own, and chased after Ivan, his feet slapping the wet cement outside the bar, as the weather was against him, heavy wind and rain splattering down onto the ground at high speeds. Ignoring the loud banging of many shots and screams from people within the bar, he took off, following the Russian down a maze of alleys. After many turns and shallow breaths, a sudden realization dawned on him: Ivan was manipulating the landscape. This dangerous practice was sure to attract and lure the projections. He was running out of time. Lukas was almost within sight of Ivan when a short click broke the never ending rain's sharp slapping noise and made Lukas halt, his blood turning cold.  
"Mathias." He whispered without even having to turn and recognize his old friend's sly grin, that usually spiky hair flattened by the rain.  
"Goodbye Lukas. This dream is over." His usually cheerful voice was flat- almost trodden over with a certain sympathy  
Lukas inhaled, shutting his dark blue eyes, and turning, his arms spread wide. The gun fell from his loosened grasp, clattering to the wet ground as a soft, delicate smile crosse his face. "Why do you always interfere?"  
"One."  
"Really, Mathias. Can't you just stay out of my way?"  
"Two."  
"It would make my life so much easier."  
"Three."  
At this, Lukas' opened his eyes, staring back at the Danish man a few yards before him for a split second before the bullet hit his chest and a sudden agonizing pain scorched through his body, his vision darkening and a very small cry escaping his lips. Mathias had shot and killed him.  
At least, in his dream.  
ー  
Lukas awoke in his chair, many wires attached to his small pale body, a small smirk appearing on his face. A strangled cry left his throat and his hands clenched tightly whether in rage or anguish he could not say. He had failed his mission all because of a past love. All because of inception.


End file.
